<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка by MorrighanofEriu, SmokingSnake, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930308">Визитка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu'>MorrighanofEriu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake'>SmokingSnake</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021'>WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Добро пожаловать в полк, новобранец!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все использованные изображения были найдены в гугле в свободном доступе, права на них принадлежат правообладателям.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="flex"><p class="under"></p>
<h3>Дорогой новобранец!</h3><p class="under"><br/>
Это первый, но не последний* выпуск "Полкового Знамени", который ты держишь в руках. Обычно на страницах нашего журнала мы рассказываем о доблестных союзниках, с которыми тебе предстоит сражаться плечом к плечу, о подлых ксеносах и предателях, врагах человечества и мерзких еретиках, которых тебе предстоит уничтожить.<br/>
Однако этот выпуск — особенный. Он сделан для таких же, как ты, кто только прилетел из распределительного пункта на родной планете, и еще не освоился до конца. Вот важная памятка специально для тебя:<br/>
</p><p class="space"></p>
<p></p><div class="underdiv"><table>
  <tbody>
<tr>
<td>
1. Комиссар полка — твой лучший друг! Пусть он и выглядит сурово, и иногда кричит и угрожает расстрелом, но в случае чего он всегда сможет поддержать твой боевой дух!** Если тебе кажется, что кто-то из твоих товарищей или ты сам начал задаваться странными, опасными вопросами, обязательно расскажи об этом комиссару!***<br/>
</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2. Не пугайся полкового техножреца! Мы понимаем, что для жителей некоторых неразвитых миров его вид может показаться отталкивающим, но он — гарантия того, что твой лендрейдер заведется, а лазвинтовка выстрелит. Кроме того, он подскажет, как правильно ухаживать за винтовкой, которую тебе доверили.****<br/>
</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>3. Никогда не упускай случая пополнить свои знания! <a href="https://lexicanum.com/">Полковая библиотека</a> обязательно поможет тебе в этом.<br/>
</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>4. Помни Героев Империума в лицо! Чти их подвиги! Старайся подражать им во всем! Полезное упражнение: прежде чем сделать что-либо, обязательно спроси себя, как бы в этом случае поступил <a href="https://librebook.me/list/person/cain_ciaphas">комиссар Каин</a>. Если ты считаешь, что доблестный комиссар не оказался бы в такой ситуации, мысленно подставь на его место Слая Мэрбо или любого другого Героя, который тебе близок.<br/>
</td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>5. Смело смотри в лицо опасности, будь нетерпим к любому проявлению ереси, без раздумий выполняй приказы командиров и комиссара, и да пребудет с тобой Его благодать!</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p class="space">
</p><p>На этом редакция "Знамени" прощается с тобой до следующего выпуска.***** Желаем успехов!</p><p class="under">*но это не точно<br/>
**добрым словом и болт-пистолетом, конечно<br/>
***редакция не гарантирует твоего выживания после этого<br/>
****если доверили. Впрочем, как ухаживать за саперной лопаткой, он тоже может рассказать<br/>
*****к прочтению обязателен</p><p class="under">P. S. Хорошая новость, гвардеец! Начиная с этого выпуска "Знамени" к каждому экземпляру будет приложена коллекционная карточка с одним из рекрутских миров. Найди свой, собери всю коллекцию! В честь начала акции прикрепляем целых три:<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">код</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden"><code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930308" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/776675939874242580/1_true.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code></dd>
</dl><p><br/>
</p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">код</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden"><code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930308" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/802042579431850004/for_catachan.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code></dd>
</dl><p></p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">код</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden"><code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930308" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/802046206372872202/2_true_maket.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code></dd>
</dl></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>